Bad Romano Romance
by Underland-Traveler
Summary: Romano has a sick obsession that nobody knows about. Spain doesn't even know about this obsession. And right now, Spain isn't home, which means Romano's sick obsession is about to make an appearance. *Warning for France and for Romano's mouth*


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I do not own Hetalia! _**

This is just a one shot that I did for fun. I was listening to this song and I realized that the first 5 letters in Romano start to spell Romance so It brought me to this little fan fic. Hope you enjoy, comment, fav, whatever your hearts desire. =)

* * *

** Bad Romano (Romance)**

Romano has a sick obsession that nobody knows about. Spain doesn't even know about this obsession. And right now, Spain isn't home, which means Romano's sick obsession is about to make an appearance.

A light turns on and it shines in the center of the room like a spot light. Then a voice comes on singing:

_Ohhhhhhoooohhhooooo, Caught in a bad romance._

_Ohhhhhhoooohhhooooo, Caught in a bad romance._

Romano slides into the spot light wearing one of Spain's button up shirts, a pair of Paris Hilton sunglasses, boxers covered in cute little tomatoes, and long socks. He is singing into a hair brush that he's holding with a glove that is covered in sequin's. He sings:

"_Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah. Roma, roma, ma. Romano, ooh, la, la. Want your bad romance." _

Romano continues the song and he starts doing a sexy little dance, swaying his hips from side to side and running his hands down his body.

"_I want your ugly, I want your disease. I want your everything as long as it's free. I want your love. Love, love, love, I want you love."_

He didn't realize that during his little performance, a certain Frenchman had made his way into the house and was watching the scene play out until it got to his favorite part of the song.

_(Romano starts into a sexy walk.) _

"_Walk, walk, fashion baby. Work it, move that thing, crazy. Walk, walk, passion baby. Work it, I'm a freak, baby. I want your love, and I want your revenge. I want you love, I don't wanna be friends."_

_(Then France Chimes in.) J' ai ton amour et je veuz ton revenge. J' ai ton amour, I don't wanna be friends!" _

Romano's jaw drops and his heart practically jumps out of his chest. "What the hell are you doing in here?" He says almost in a shrieking tone.

"Just watching the show." Says France a little excited by Romano's current appearance.

Romano quickly goes and turns the music off. "Why are you here? Tell me right now or I'll..." He says with his face beaming a bright red from the embarrassment. He immediately takes the glasses off and tosses them aside, then he glares at France.

"You'll what?" He asks curiously.

"I..." Romano glares at France. France now knows Romano's secret, and if anyone finds out Romano is never going to live it down.

"Well?" Says France, still waiting to see what Romano will do to him.

Of course Romano doesn't know what to do at this point. All he knows is that no one else can find out his secret. "OK look, um what will it take for you to keep your big french mouth shut?" He said with anger splurging in his throat.

France couldn't help but grin. He thought for a moment. "Well what are you willing to give?"

Romano looked almost desperate. "Anything, I will give you anything you want, as long as you swear that you won't tell a single soul what you saw here tonight."

Now France was beaming with delight. "Oh really, well then," It didn't even take him a second to throw out what he wanted. "I want you to give yourself to me."

Romano almost fell over and died. "Wh-What? I-I..."

"Ah, ah you said anything, but if you wont do it then I will just go and call up everyone and let them know we are having a Lady Gaga party and our little Romano is playing Lady Gaga." He smirked.

"You... You wouldn't dare." He said testing his own fate.

"Oh really?" He pulled out his phone and dialed England. "Hello England I just wanted to tell you..." France's phone was snatched away from him and closed quickly.

"All right, all right you win!" Romano said defeated once again.

"Perfect." France moved closer to Romano and put his arms around Romano's neck.

"Hey don't touch me!" Said Romano not really thinking, he moved away.

France shook his head. "Non, don't you remember our deal. You're mine right now my little tomato." He pulled Romano close again then decided it was best to take Romano to his room. So he grabbed Romano's hand and dragged him away. Once in the room, he pushed Romano onto the bed, "Stay." He went over to the little stereo Romano had in his room. Beside it was a mixed CD that didn't say anything on it, but France new what was on that CD. He put it in and turned the volume up. The song 'Love Game' came on.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick _

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

France smiled devilishly. "Almost but not quite the song I wanted." He changed it and Bad Romance came on. "Ah much better." He walked over to Romano who lay on the bed, fearing his life and cursing his existence.

"Did I ever tell you I hated you, you stupid wine bastard!" Said Romano as France got on top of him.

"Oh Cheri that breaks my heart. It really does." He grinned as he pulled Romano's shirt off slowly.

Romano winced at France's touch. "Let's just get this over with already..." The song was playing over and over in his head, he was trying to distract himself from what was about to happen.

France started kissing Romano's chest and he slowly removed Romano's cute little boxers. "Ah such a nice body you have my little tomato."

Right now Romano was really starting to wish that Spain would come home and save him from this mess, even if it meant Spain would find out his secret.

There wasn't really much hope for Romano right now so he closed his eyes and let the music guide him into distraction. Of course little did he know that his hero was making his way across the threshold at that very moment.

Spain could hear the music coming from Romano's room as soon as he entered the house. "Que es tha?" (What is that?) He walked over to Romano's door and opened it. He saw France on top of his Romano, that's right Romano is his. "France! What you doing?"

France rolled off Romano and onto the floor. "Uh hello Espange. I wasn't expecting you to come home so soon..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Spain's face became red and hot, "Romano put your clothes back on. Now."

Romano could tell that Spain was angry and when Spain got angry things got bad. "Spain it's not what it looks like honest!" He said not sure how to cover up what has happened since they were caught in the act.

Spain knew better. "France why were you trying to invade my Romano?"

France's face went blank for a moment then he responded quickly. "Romano'skeepingsecretsfromyou!" Then he got up off the floor and sprinted out of the house.

Romano only managed to get the button up shirt back on before Spain grabbed him by the arm and squeezed it. "Romano what is he talking about?" He said impatiently.

The Lady Gaga CD had changed to Just Dance as sweat left Romano's brow. "Well um..."

Just then Spain finally realized something, his grip loosened on Romano's arm. "Is that my Lady Gaga CD?"

Romano's jaw dropped and he collapsed to the ground. Now that's what I call a Bad Romance.

* * *

**Another note from Author**: I decided that there is a moral to this story. You should always tell the one you love the things you like, even if you are embarrassed by it. ;) Or else u might get you vital regions invaded by France XD


End file.
